Faraon II/2
Rozdział drugi Świątynia Hator z wielką czcią przyjęła Pentuera, a niżsi jej kapłani wyszli na pół godziny drogi, aby powitać znakomitego gościa. Zjechało się wielu proroków, ojców świętych i synów bożych, ze wszystkich cudownych miejsc Dolnego Egiptu, w celu usłyszenia słów mądrości. W parę dni po nich przybyli: arcykapłan Mefres i prorok Mentezufis. Składano Pentuerowi hołdy, nie tylko że był doradcą ministra wojny i, bez względu na młody wiek, członkiem najwyższego kolegium, ale że kapłan ten miał sławę w całym Egipcie. Bogowie dali mu nadludzką pamięć, wymowę i nade wszystko cudny dar jasnowidzenia. W każdej bowiem rzeczy i sprawie dostrzegał strony przed innymi ludźmi ukryte i umiał przedstawić je w sposób zrozumiały dla wszystkich. Niejeden nomarcha lub wysoki urzędnik faraona dowiedziawszy się, że Pentuer ma celebrować uroczystość religijną w świątyni Hator, zazdrościł najskromniejszemu kapłanowi, że usłyszy natchnionego przez bogów człowieka. Duchowni, którzy na gościniec wyszli witać Pentuera, byli pewni, że dostojnik ten ukaże im się na wozie dworskim albo w lektyce niesionej przez ośmiu niewolników. Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy ujrzeli chudego ascetę, z obnażoną głową, który odziawszy się w grubą płachtę sam jeden podróżował na oślicy i przywitał ich z wielką pokorą. Gdy go wprowadzono do świątyni, złożył ofiarę bóstwu i natychmiast udał się na obejrzenie placu, gdzie miała odbyć się uroczystość. Od tej pory nie widziano go. Ale w świątyni i przyległych jej podwórzach zapanował ruch niezwykły. Zwożono rozmaite sprzęty kosztowne, ziarna, ubiory, spędzono kilkuset chłopów i robotników, z którymi Pentuer zamknął się na przeznaczonym mu dziedzińcu i robił przygotowania. Po ośmiu dniach pracy zawiadomił arcykapłana Hatory, że wszystko jest gotowe. Przez cały ten czas książę Ramzes, ukryty w swojej celi, oddawał się modlitwom i postom. Nareszcie pewnego dnia, o trzeciej po południu, przyszło po niego kilkunastu kapłanów uszykowanych we dwa szeregi i wezwali go na uroczystość. W przysionku świątyni powitali księcia arcykapłani i wraz z nim spalili kadzidła przed olbrzymim posągiem Hatory. Potem skręcili w boczny korytarz, ciasny i niski, na końcu którego płonął ogień. Powietrze korytarza było przesycone wonią smoły gotującej się w kotle. W sąsiedztwie kotła, przez otwór w posadzce wydobywał się okropny jęk ludzki i przekleństwa. - Co to znaczy?... - spytał Ramzes jednego z idących przy nim kapłanów. Zapytany nic nie odpowiedział; na twarzach wszystkich obecnych, o ile je można było dojrzeć, malowało się wzruszenie i przestrach. W tej chwili arcykapłan Mefres wziął do ręki wielką łyżkę i zaczerpnąwszy z kotła gorącej smoły rzekł podniesionym głosem: - Tak niech ginie każdy zdrajca świętych tajemnic!... To powiedziawszy wlał smołę w otwór posadzki, a z podziemiów odezwał się ryk... - Zabijcie mnie... jeżeli w sercach macie choć odrobinę miłosierdzia!... - jęczał głos. - Niech ciało twe stoczą robaki!... - rzekł Mentezufis wlewając roztopioną smołę w otwór. - Psy!... szakale! -jęczał głos. - Niech serce twoje będzie spalone, a proch wyrzucą na pustynią... - mówił następny kapłan powtarzając ceremonią. - O bogowie!... czyliż można tyle cierpieć - odpowiedziano z podziemi. - Niech dusza twoja, z wizerunkiem swej hańby i występku, błąka się po miejscach, gdzie żyją ludzie szczęśliwi!... - rzekł inny kapłan i znowu wlał łyżkę smoły. - Oby was ziemia pożarła... Miłosierdzia!... dajcie mi odetchnąć... Nim przyszła kolej na Ramzesa, głos w podziemiu już umilkł. - Tak bogowie karzą zdrajców!... - rzekł do księcia arcykapłan świątyni. Ramzes zatrzymał się i wpił w niego pełne gniewu spojrzenie. Zdawało się, że wybuchnie i porzuci tę gromadę katów, ale uczuł strach boży i w milczeniu poszedł za innymi. Teraz dumny następca zrozumiał, że jest władza, przed którą uginają się faraonowie. Ogarnęła go prawie rozpacz, chciał uciec stąd, wyrzec się tronu... Ale milczał i szedł dalej, otoczony kapłanami śpiewającymi modlitwy. "Oto już wiem - myślał - gdzie podziewają się ludzie niemili sługom bożym!..." Refleksja ta nie zmniejszyła jego zgrozy. Opuściwszy wąski korytarz, pełen dymu, procesja znowu znalazła się pod otwartym niebem, na wzniesieniu. Poniżej leżał ogromny dziedziniec, z trzech stron zamiast muru otoczony parterowym budynkiem. Od tego miejsca, gdzie stali kapłani, spuszczał się rodzaj amfiteatru o pięciu szerokich kondygnacjach, po których można było przechadzać się wzdłuż dziedzińca lub zejść na dół. Na placu nie było nikogo, ale z budynków wyglądali jacyś ludzie. Arcykapłan Mefres, jako najdostojniejszy w tym gronie, przedstawił księciu Pentuera. Łagodna twarz ascety tak nie godziła się z okropnościami, jakie miały miejsce w korytarzu, że książę zdziwił się. Ażeby cośkolwiek powiedzieć, rzekł do Pentuera: - Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś spotkałem was, pobożny ojcze? - W roku zeszłym na manewrach pod Pi-Bailos. Byłem tam przy jego dostojności Herhorze - odparł kapłan. Dźwięczny i spokojny głos Pentuera zastanowił księcia. On już gdzieś słyszał i ten głos, w jakichś niezwykłych warunkach. Ale kiedy i gdzie?... W każdym razie kapłan zrobił na nim przyjemne wrażenie. Gdybyż mógł zapomnieć krzyków człowieka, którego oblewano wrzącą smołą!... - Możemy zaczynać - odezwał się arcykapłan Mefres. Pentuer wysunął się na przód amfiteatru i klasnął w ręce. Z parterowych budynków wybiegła gromada tancerek i wyszli kapłani z muzyką tudzież niewielkim posągiem bogini Hator. Muzyka szła naprzód, za nią tancerki wykonujące święty taniec, wreszcie posąg otoczony dymem kadzideł. W ten sposób obeszli dokoła dziedziniec i zatrzymując się co kilka kroków prosili bóstwa o błogosławieństwo, a złych duchów o opuszczenie miejsca, gdzie ma odbyć się pełna tajemnic uroczystość religijna. Gdy procesja wróciła do budynków, wystąpił Pentuer. Obecni dostojnicy w liczbie dwudziestu lub trzydziestu osób, skupili się dokoła niego. - Z woli jego świątobliwości faraona - zaczął Pentuer - i za zgodą najwyższych władz kapłańskich mamy wtajemniczyć następcę tronu, Ramzesa, w niektóre szczegóły życia państwa egipskiego, znane tylko bóstwom, rządcom kraju i świątyniom. Wiem, dostojni ojcowie, że każdy z was lepiej objaśniłby młodego księcia o tych rzeczach, albowiem napełnia was mądrość, a bogini Mut przemawia przez wasze usta. Że jednak na mnie, który wobec was jestem tylko uczniem i prochem, spadł ten obowiązek, pozwólcie, abym go spełnił pod waszym czcigodnym kierunkiem i dozorem. Szmer zadowolenia rozległ się między uczczonymi w taki sposób kapłanami. Pentuer zwrócił się do księcia: - Od kilku miesięcy, sługo boży, Ramzesie, jak zbłąkany podróżny szuka drogi na pustyni, tak ty szukasz odpowiedzi na pytanie: dlaczego zmniejszyły się i zmniejszają dochody świątobliwego faraona? Zapytywałeś nomarchów, a choć objaśnili cię wedle swojej możności, nie zadowoliłeś się, pomimo że najwyższa mądrość ludzka jest udziałem tych dostojników. Zwracałeś się do wielkich pisarzy, lecz pomimo usiłowań, ludzie ci, jak ptaki z sieci, sami nie mogli wyplątać się z trudności, gdyż rozum człowieka, nawet ukształconego w szkole pisarzy, ogromu tych rzeczy ogarnąć nie jest w stanie. W końcu, zmęczony jałowymi objaśnieniami zacząłeś przyglądać się gruntom nomesów, ich ludziom i dziełom ich rąk, ale nic nie dojrzałeś. Są bowiem rzeczy, o których ludzie milczą jak kamienie, ale o których opowie ci nawet kamień, jeżeli padnie na niego światło bogów. Gdy tym sposobem zawiodły cię wszystkie ziemskie rozumy i potęgi, zwróciłeś się do bogów. Boso, z głową posypaną popiołem, przyszedłeś jako pokutnik do tej wielkiej świątyni, gdzie za pomocą modlitw i umartwień oczyściłeś ciało swoje, a wzmocniłeś ducha. Bogowie, a w szczególności potężna Hator wysłuchała twych próśb i przez niegodne moje usta da ci odpowiedź, którą obyś głęboko zapisał w sercu!... "Skąd on wie - myślał tymczasem książę - że ja wypytywałem pisarzy i nomarchów?... Aha, powiedział mu o tym Mefres i Mentezufis... Zresztą oni wszystko wiedzą!..." - Posłuchaj - mówił Pentuer - a odsłonię ci, za pozwoleniem obecnych tu dostojników, czym był Egipt czterysta lat temu, za panowania najsławniejszej i najpobożniejszej dynastii dziewiętnastej, tebeńskiej, a czym jest dziś... Kiedy pierwszy faraon tamtej dynastii, Ramen-pehuti-Ramessu, objął władzę nad krajem, dochody skarbu państwa w zbożu, bydle, piwie, skórach, kruszcach i rozmaitych wyrobach wynosiły sto trzydzieści tysięcy talentów. Gdyby istniał naród, który wszystkie te towary mógłby nam wymienić na złoto, faraon miałby rocznie sto trzydzieści trzy tysiące min złota - 1 1/2 kg. A że jeden żołnierz może dźwigać na plecach dwadzieścia sześć min ciężaru, więc dla przeniesienia tego złota trzeba by użyć około pięciu tysięcy żołnierzy. Kapłani zaczęli szeptać między sobą nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Nawet książę zapomniał o człowieku zamęczonym w podziemiach. - Dziś - mówił Pentuer - roczny dochód jego świątobliwości, we wszystkich produktach tej ziemi, wart jest tylko dziewięćdziesiąt ośm tysięcy talentów. Za co można by dostać tyle złota, że do przeniesienia go potrzeba by tylko czterech tysięcy żołnierzy. - O tym, że dochody państwa bardzo zmniejszyły się, wiem - wtrącił Ramzes - ale dlaczego? - Bądź cierpliwym, sługo boży - odparł Pentuer. - Nie tylko dochód jego świątobliwości uległ zmniejszeniu... Za dziewiętnastej dynastii Egipt miał pod bronią sto ośmdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi. Gdyby za sprawą bogów każdy ówczesny żołnierz zamienił się w kamyk wielkości winnego grona... - To być nie może - szepnął Ramzes. - Bogowie wszystko mogą - surowo rzekł arcykapłan Mefres. - Albo lepiej - mówił Pentuer - gdyby każdy żołnierz położył na ziemi jeden kamyk, byłoby sto ośmdziesiąt tysięcy kamyków i spojrzyjcie, dostojni ojcowie, kamyki te zajęłyby tyle miejsca... Wskazał ręką czerwonawej barwy prostokąt, który leżał na dziedzińcu. - W tej figurze mieściłyby się kamyki rzucone przez każdego żołnierza z czasów Ramzesa I. Figura ta ma dziewięć kroków długości i około pięciu szerokości. Figura ta jest czerwona, ma barwę ciała Egipcjan, gdyż w owych czasach wszyscy nasi żołnierze składali się tylko z Egipcjan... Kapłani znowu zaczęli szeptać. Książę sposępniał, zdawało mu się bowiem, że jest to przymówka do niego, który lubił cudzoziemskich żołnierzy. - Dziś - ciągnął Pentuer - z wielkim trudem zebrałoby się sto dwadzieścia tysięcy wojowników. Gdyby zaś każdy z nich rzucił na ziemię swój kamyk, można by utworzyć taką oto figurę... Patrzcie, dostojni... Obok pierwszego leżał drugi prostokąt, mający tę samą wysokość, ale znacznie krótszą podstawę. Nie miał też barwy jednolitej, lecz składał się z kilku pasów różnego koloru. - Ta figura ma około pięciu kroków szerokości, lecz długa jest tylko na sześć kroków. Ubyła więc państwu ogromna ilość żołnierzy, trzecia część tej, jaką posiadaliśmy. - Państwu więcej przyda się mądrość takich jak ty, proroku, aniżeli wojsko - wtrącił arcykapłan Mefres. Pentuer skłonił się przed nim i mówił dalej: - W tej nowej figurze, przedstawiającej dzisiejszą armię faraonów, widzicie, dostojni, obok barwy czerwonej, która oznacza rodowitych Egipcjan, jeszcze trzy inne pasy: czarny, żółty i biały. Przedstawiają one wojska najemnicze: Etiopów, Azjatów i Libijczyków tudzież Greków. Jest ich razem ze trzydzieści tysięcy, ale kosztują tyle, co pięćdziesiąt tysięcy Egipcjan... - Należy czym prędzej znieść obce pułki!... - rzekł Mefres. - Drogie są, nieprzydatne, a uczą nasz lud bezbożności i zuchwalstwa. Dziś już wielu Egipcjan nie pada na twarz przed kapłanami, ba! niejeden posunął się do kradzieży w świątyniach i grobach... - Zatem precz z najemnikami... - mówił zapalczywie Mefres. - Kraj ma z nich same szkody, a sąsiedzi podejrzewają nas o nieprzyjacielskie zamysły... - Precz z najemnikami!... Rozpędzić buntowniczych pogan!... - odezwali się kapłani. - Gdy po latach, Ramzesie, wstąpisz na tron - mówił Mefres - spełnisz ten święty obowiązek względem państwa i bogów... - Tak, spełnij!... Uwolnij twój lud od niewiernych!... - wołali kapłani. Ramzes pochylił głowę i milczał. Krew uciekła mu do serca, czuł, że ziemia chwieje mu się pod nogami. On ma rozpędzić najlepszą część wojska!... On, który chciałby mieć dwa razy większą armię i ze cztery razy tyle walecznych pułków najemnych!... "Bez miłosierdzia są nade mną!..." - pomyślał. - Mów, z nieba zesłany Pentuerze - odezwał się Mefres. - Tak więc, święci mężowie - ciągnął Pentuer - poznaliśmy dwa nieszczęścia Egiptu, zmniejszyły się dochody faraona i jego armia... - Co tam armia!... - mruknął arcykapłan, pogardliwie wstrząsając ręką. - A teraz, za łaską bogów i waszym zezwoleniem, okażę wam: dlaczego tak się stało i z jakich powodów skarb i wojska będą zmniejszały się w przyszłości: Książę podniósł głowę i patrzył na mówiącego. Już nie myślał o człowieku mordowanym w podziemiach. Pentuer przeszedł kilkanaście kroków wzdłuż amfiteatru, za nim dostojnicy. - Czy widzicie u stóp waszych ten długi a wąski pas zieloności, zakończony szerokim trójkątem? Po obu stronach pasa leżą wapienie, piaskowce i granity, a za nimi obszary piasku. Środkiem płynie struga, która w trójkącie rozdziela się na kilka odnóg... - To Nil!... To Egipt!... - wołali kapłani. - Uważajcie no - przerwał wzruszony Mefres. - Obnażam rękę... Czy widzicie te dwie niebieskie żyły, biegnące od łokcia do pięści?... Nie jestże to Nil i jego kanał, który poczyna się naprzeciw Gór Alabastrowych i płynie aż do Fayum?... A spojrzyjcie na wierzch mojej pięści: jest tu tyle żył, na ile odnóg dzieli się święta rzeka za Memfisem. A moje palce czyliż nie przypominają liczby odnóg, którymi Nil wlewa się do morza?... - Wielka prawda!... - wołali kapłani oglądając swoje ręce. - Otóż mówię wam - ciągnął rozgorączkowany arcykapłan - że Egipt jest... śladem ręki Ozirisa... Tu na tej ziemi wielki bóg oparł rękę: w Tebach leżał jego boski łokieć, morza dosięgnęły palce, a Nil jest jego żyłami... I dziwić się, że ten kraj nazywamy błogosławionym! - Oczywiście - mówili kapłani - Egipt jest wyraźnym odciskiem ręki Ozirisa... - Czyliż - wtrącił książę - Oziris ma siedm palców u ręki? Bo przecie Nil siedmiu odnogami wpada do morza. Nastało głuche milczenie. - Młodzieńcze - odparł Mefres z dobrotliwą ironią - czy sądzisz, że Oziris nie mógłby mieć siedmiu palców, gdyby mu się tak podobało?... - Naturalnie!... - potakiwali kapłani. - Mów dalej, znakomity Pentuerze - wtrącił Mentezufis. - Macie słuszność, dostojnicy - zaczął znowu Pentuer. - Ta struga, ze swymi rozgałęzieniami, jest obrazem Nilu; wąski pasek murawy, obsaczony kamieniami i piaskiem, to Egipt Górny, a ten trójkąt, poprzecinany żyłkami wody, to wizerunek Egiptu Dolnego, najobszerniejszej i najbogatszej części państwa. Otóż w początkach dziewiętnastej dynastii cały Egipt, od katarakt Nilowych do morza, obejmował pięćset tysięcy miar ziemi. Zaś na każdej miarze ziemi żyło szesnastu ludzi: mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. Lecz przez czterysta lat następnych prawie z każdym pokoleniem ubywało Egiptowi po kawałku ziemi żyznej... Mówca dał znak. Kilkunastu młodych kapłanów wybiegło z budynku i poczęli sypać piasek na rozmaite punkta murawy. - Za każdym pokoleniem - ciągnął kapłan - ubywało ziemi żyznej, a wąski jej pasek zwężał się coraz bardziej. - Dziś - tu podniósł głos - ojczyzna nasza zamiast pięciuset tysięcy miar, posiada tylko czterysta tysięcy miar... Czyli że przez ciąg panowania dwu dynastii Egipt stracił ziemię, która wykarmiała blisko dwa miliony ludzi!... W zgromadzeniu znowu podniósł się szmer zgrozy. - A wiesz, sługo boży, Ramzesie, gdzie podziały się te pola, na których niegdyś rosła pszenica i jęczmień albo pasły się stada bydła?... O tym wiesz, że - zasypał je piasek pustyni. Ale czy mówiono ci: dlaczego tak się stało?... Bo - zabrakło chłopów, którzy za pomocą wiadra i pługa od świtu do nocy walczyli z pustynią. Nareszcie, czy wiesz, dlaczego zabrakło tych robotników bożych?... Gdzie oni się podzieli? Co ich wymiotło z kraju?... Oto - wojny zagraniczne. Nasi rycerze zwyciężali nieprzyjaciół, nasi faraonowie uwieczniali swoje czcigodne nazwiska aż nad brzegami Eufratu, a nasi chłopi, jak pociągowe bydło, nosili za nimi żywność, wodę i inne ciężary i po drodze marli tysiącami. Toteż za te kości, rozrzucone po pustyniach wschodnich, piaski zachodnie pożarły nasze grunta, i dziś trzeba niezmiernej pracy i wielu pokoleń, ażeby powtórnie wydobyć czarną ziemię egipską spod mogiły piasków... - Słuchajcie!... słuchajcie!... - wołał Mefres - jakiś bóg mówi przez usta tego człowieka. Tak, nasze triumfalne wojny były grobem Egiptu... Ramzes nie mógł zebrać myśli. Zdawało mu się, że te góry piasku sypią się dziś na jego głowę. - Powiedziałem - mówił Pentuer - że potrzeba wielkiej pracy, ażeby odkopać Egipt i wrócić mu dawne bogactwa, które pożarła wojna. Ale czy my posiadamy siły do wykonania tego zamiaru?... Znowu posunął się kilkanaście kroków wzdłuż amfiteatru, a za nim wzruszeni słuchacze. Jak Egipt Egiptem, jeszcze nikt tak dosadnie nie odmalował klęsk kraju, choć wszyscy wiedzieli o nich. - Za czasów dziewiętnastej dynastii Egipt posiadał ośm milionów ludności. Gdyby każdy ówczesny człowiek, kobieta, starzec i dziecko rzucili na ten oto plac po ziarnie fasoli, ziarna utworzyłyby taką figurę... Wskazał ręką na dziedziniec, gdzie w dwu rzędach, jeden przy drugim, leżało ośm wielkich kwadratów ułożonych z czerwonej fasoli. - Figura ta ma sześćdziesiąt kroków długości, trzydzieści szerokości i jak widzicie, pobożni ojcowie, składa się z jednakowych ziarn; niby ówczesna ludność, kiedy wszyscy byli z dziada pradziada Egipcjanami. A dziś spojrzyjcie!... Poszedł dalej i wskazał na inną grupę kwadratów rozmaitej barwy. - Widzicie figurę, która ma także trzydzieści kroków szerokości, ale tylko czterdzieści pięć długości. Dlaczego? Bo jest w niej tylko sześć kwadratów, bo dzisiejszy Egipt nie ma już ośmiu, lecz tylko sześć milionów mieszkańców... Zważcie przy tym, że gdy poprzednia figura składała się wyłącznie z czerwonej fasoli egipskiej, w tej obecnej są ogromne pasy z ziarn czarnych, żółtych i białych. Bo jak w armii naszej, tak i w narodzie znajduje się dziś bardzo wielu cudzoziemców: czarni Etiopowie, żółci Syryjczycy i Fenicjanie, biali Grecy i Libijczycy... Przerwano mu. Kapłani słuchający zaczęli go ściskać. Mefres płakał. - Nie było jeszcze podobnego proroka!... - wołano. - W głowie nie mieści się, kiedy on mógł porobić takie rachunki!... - mówił najlepszy matematyk świątyni Hator. - Ojcowie! - rzekł Pentuer - nie przeceniajcie moich zasług. W naszych świątyniach dawnymi laty zawsze w ten sposób przedstawiano gospodarkę państwową... Ja tylko odgrzebałem to, o czym trochę zapomniały następne pokolenia.... - Ale rachunki?... - spytał matematyk. - Rachunki nieustannie prowadzą się we wszystkich nomesach i świątyniach - odparł Pentuer. - Ogólne sumy znajdują się w pałacu jego świątobliwości... - A figury?... figury!... - wołał matematyk. - Przecież na takie figury dzielą się nasze pola, a jeometrowie państwowi uczą się o nich w szkołach. - Nie wiadomo, co więcej podziwiać w tym człowieku: jego mądrość czy pokorę... - rzekł Mefres. - O, nie zapomnieli o nas bogowie, jeżeli mamy takiego... W tej chwili strażnik czuwający na wieży świątyni wezwał obecnych na modlitwę. - Wieczorem dokończę objaśnień - mówił Pentuer - teraz powiem jeszcze niedużo słów. Spytacie, czcigodni, dlaczego do tych obrazów użyłem ziarn? Bo jak ziarno rzucone w ziemię co roku przynosi plon swemu gospodarzowi, tak człowiek składa co roku podatki skarbowi. Gdyby w którym nomesie zasiano o dwa miliony mniej ziarn fasoli niż w latach dawnych, następny jej zbiór byłby znakomicie mniejszy i gospodarze mieliby złe dochody. Podobnież w państwie: gdy ubędą dwa miliony ludności, musi zmniejszyć się wpływ podatków. Ramzes słuchał z uwagą i odszedł milczący. Faraon II/2